Heart Shaped One Shots
by abzrocks1234
Summary: Collab fun with kingdomkeeperwilby3! As you can probably guess from the title, it's a bunch of romantical one shots. Charbeck, Famanda, Wilby, Jillard, you name it! We'll do it! K for paranoia
1. Charbeck Valentine's Day

**Hiya guys! It's a-me, Abby! Kaitlyn (kingdomkeeperwilby3) and I are doing COLLAB ROMANCE ONCE-SHOTS!**

 ***insert screaming audience here***

 **So here's the first one by me. Take a guess on what ship it is...CHARBECK! (Duh, only my favorite ship of all time)**

 **Next up will be wilby's one shot by Kaitlyn.**

* * *

"Do you think it'll work?"

"Sure."

"She'll like it?"

"Yeah."

"She loves skating."

"I know, bro, calm down."

Dell Philby sighed at his friend standing outside of his door. Terry Maybeck had been trying to leave his house after major video game fun, but Philby won't shut up about Valentine's Day tomorrow.

Philby maintained intense eye contact. "I'll be fine?"

"You'll be fine. Bye," Maybeck said meaningfully before turning his back on his friend and heading towards his bike.

 _I don't get it,_ Maybeck thought, buckling his helmet. _Why do guys get so worked up about Valentine's Day?_ He scoffed, mounting the bike and pedaling back to the shop. _For once, I think I'm lucky for being single._ He couldn't help but chuckle as he parked the bike in the bike rack, locking it with swift expertise.

"TERRANCE DONALD MAYBECK!" a shrill voice called out as the front door slammed open. Maybeck flinched, not wanting to turn and face his aunt's wrath.

"Hi, Aunt Jelly," he said sweetly, slowly turning to her. Before he could lay his eyes on her, however, his face was hit by flying cloth. He peeled it from his face and looked down. Jelly had thrown his apron at him.

"GET IN HERE!" she said, thrusting her thumb over her shoulder.

Oh. Ohhhhhh. Wow, Maybeck is such an IDIOT! Oh, the dreaded February 13th. The day right before Valentine's Day. The day artists feel the need to make last minute gifts for their significant other.

"Can we get some more paint up here? Red?" a voice instantly called as he ran into the shop, tying his apron around his waist.

"Right away!" Maybeck called over his shoulder, throwing open the cabinet and searching desperately for the red paint. "One of our last jars," he sighed, taking it down before rushing it over to the table.

"Can we get some more brushes over here?"

"A new slab of clay, please?"

"Terry!" Jelly called. "We need to restock the glue!"

To go from calmly riding his bike from Philby's to this chaos was crazy. Maybeck's brain began to spin as he could hear all the requests and orders being thrown at him. Holidays were often busy days at his aunt's art shop, the Crazy Glaze. Maybeck stumbled in a circle before putting both hands to his head.

"Ahh..." he looked around. "Brushes. Right, brushes," he grabbed a handful of brushes and rushed over to a table.

"We asked for clay," one of the artists corrected from under a pair of big glasses. "They asked for the brushes," he pointed at the table to their right.

"Of course," Maybeck sighed, tossing the brushes onto the other table. "I'll be right back with the clay!" he yelled as he rushed into the backroom and slammed the door shut, heaving a large, exhausted sigh. "God, save me now," he grumbled, rubbing his hand across his face tiredly. "Gah..." he moaned, pulling his face away and realizing he just smeared red paint across his face. He wiped the remaining paint from his hand onto his apron as he wandered over to packaged slabs of clay and picked up one the size of a large brick. As the muscle-man he was, it was easy to pick it up. He pulled the phone from his pocket and quickly typed a fast message to Philby. **SOS! Store gone crazy.**

"I should've stayed at Philby's. We need to hire more employees," he mumbled to himself before pushing the door open with his hip and re-entering the chaos.

He dodged running people, carrying the clay slab with both hands and plopping it down on the desired table. "Here's your clay," he said, wiping his hand across his forehead, leaving streaks of gray clay, like Simba.

"Your face is covered, man," one of the artist said, pointing to his own face.

"Ah, right," Maybeck tried to scrub it off with his forearm, but only ended up making it worse. "If you need anything, just ask," he said as he walked away. _Please don't ask,_ he mentally added with a small, inaudible grunt.

"The glue, Terry!" Jelly called as she rushed past with a tray of new pink paints.

"Right, on it!" he saluted before hearing the door open again, ringing the bell. He groaned and turned to the customer.

"Welcome to the Crazy- Charlie?"

"Crazy Charlie, huh?" Charlene planted her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Not exactly the best thing to name a store."

Maybeck drank in the view. Charlene Turner had her blonde hair tucked into a high, perfect ponytail. She wore a pink, skin-tight tank top with blue jean shorts and high-top black converse. As usual, her makeup was on point and she was a vision.

Maybeck was suddenly conscious of how he looked in his work apron. Sweaty and covered in paint.

"You've got a little...something," she motioned to her entire face with a chuckle.

"I don't have time for this," Maybeck shook his head, turning his back on the girl. "What do you want?"

Charlene laughed and followed Maybeck as he swerved through the tables. "You texted Philby asking for help cause it's so crazy today."

"How do you know that?" Maybeck looked over his shoulder as he walked into the backroom.

"He called me," Charlene stated simply, fiddling with the clean paintbrushes. She had never been to the backroom before. "He said he was busy, and he asked if I could help." Charlene looked up at Maybeck with a playful smirk. "So, of course, I came."

"What's the catch?" Maybeck asked, balancing a box of glue on his hip.

"Why do you think there would be a catch? Wouldn't I just like to help my friend out of the kindness of my heart?" Charlene asked sweetly as Maybeck walked briskly past her and out the backroom door. She followed after.

"You would never willingly do anything nice for me, Char," Maybeck snapped brutally, throwing open a cabinet and filling it with glue bottles one by one.

"I'm wounded," Charlene teasingly put both hands to her heart. "It hurts that you think so little of me, Donnie."

"It hurts that you would use my -obviously busy- career for your own needs," Maybeck glared at her.

Charlene giggled, picking up a glue bottle from the box and putting it into the cabinet as well. "Well...I could think of _one_ thing you could do for me..."

"Here it comes," Maybeck groaned.

"Would you possibly be willing to take my patrol in Disney this Saturday?"

"CHARLENE!" Maybeck angrily tossed the now-empty cardboard box into the giant garbage bin. "You know I already have four patrols this weekend!"

"I know, I know," Charlene interrupted, following Maybeck into the backroom once again. "But I have a super important gymnastics meeting that lasts pretty late at night-"

"Say no more, I've heard enough," Maybeck grumbled, checking something off of a piece of paper hanging off the wall. **Glue Restocked: February 13th**

"Maybeck, please!" Charlene begged.

Maybeck spun around to face the girl, crossing his muscular arms. "I'll do it."

His straightforward response knocked Charlene off-guard. "R-Really?"

"I said I would, didn't I?" Maybeck tossed a garbage back over his shoulder like Santa Claus.

"Thank you so much, Donnie!" Charlene laughed with relief. "So, how can I help?"

"You don't have to help," Maybeck mumbled, trekking his way to the outside Dumpster as Charlene followed like a loyal dog.

Charlene crossed her arms skeptically. "I don't understand you, Donnie."

"Oh, you don't?" Maybeck sarcastically mumbled, opening the back door and entering the alleyway. By the way he spoke, he obviously didn't want to hear what Charlene had to say.

"You're always fighting with me like you hate me," Charlene pointed out. "But then you're always willing to do something for me. Like last week, you took two of my patrols."

"You had a big biology test coming up," Maybeck shrugged, tossing the bag into the Dumpster.

"And then last month you helped with my research paper."

"I was free at the time," Maybeck slammed the Dumpster shut.

"You act all mean and tough, but you're actually a nice guy, Maybeck," Charlene stated seriously. Maybeck froze, holding open the back door. His grip on the door tightened.

"No, I'm not," he said plainly, entering the store once again. Charlene rushed after him, grabbing the back of his shirt. He ignore it and kept on walking.

"Why do you do nice things for me without asking for anything in return?"

"Alright, you wanna pay me back?" Maybeck spun to her and shoved his face into hers, eyebrows narrowed. "Then meet me here tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"If I get your nights, you get my days," Maybeck leaned away from her, pressing his thumb to his chest. "You help out at the Crazy Glaze, and I'll help out with your patrols. Fair?"

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day!" Charlene whined.

"And like you have plans," Maybeck rolled his eyes.

"I so do have plans!" Charlene put her hands on her hips in a pout.

"Right, and I'm Kanye West," Maybeck snickered. "Help out tomorrow, and I'll take your patrol."

Charlene sighed, running her fingers through her hair in thought. "Fine."

Maybeck grinned widely, excited for the help. "Alright," he grunted, lifting a box and dropping it into her arms. "You can start by taking these dirty brushes and cleaning them."

"W-Wait, I thought I was helping tomorrow!" Charlene protested, doubling over with the weight of the box that Maybeck carried almost effortlessly.

"You offered to help today, remember?" Maybeck poked her in the nose with an evil smirk before sauntering off. "THANKS, CHAR!"

Charlene sighed, shaking her head. "That boy."

* * *

The bell by the door rang at 6:00 AM sharp. Maybeck (hating himself for being awake already) turned his attention away from his latest pottery project to see Charlene walking through the door. He pulled his lips back into a snarl.

"Do you think you have enough hearts, Princess?"

Charlene stuck her tongue out at him. On her head she wore pink antennae with hearts on the top. Her shirt was a black tank top speckled with hearts of all sizes and colors. On the bottom half were pink leggings with hearts around the ankles, and her black converse from yesterday. She slipped off her sweatshirt that had a giant red heart on the back.

"Get in the holiday spirit, Macbeth," she shot back.

"Merry Christmas to you too," he joked, rolling his eyes and tossing her an apron.

"Uh...what's this?"

"An apron."

"No, it's an insult to fashion."

"Those antennae aren't much better, Queen of the Martians."

"They're cute! This is not," she shook the dirty apron.

"You want me to take your patrol?" Maybeck leaned forward into her face once again. "Put it on." He flicked her on the forehead for emphasis. She smacked his hand away and held up the apron.

"It's covered in paint!"

"In an ART shop? Imagine that!" Maybeck exclaimed sarcastically.

Charlene groaned but tied it around her waist. "It's hideous."

"Really? I think I'm making it work!" Maybeck put his hands on his hips and model walked across the store.

Charlene laughed out loud, covering her mouth. "Alright, alright! You look great."

"I always do, Sweetheart," he flipped his invisible hair. "Let's go to the backroom."

Charlene followed Maybeck, looking around at the empty shop. "When do you open?"

"Seven," Maybeck answered. "So you have enough time to sort through these," he took down a tray of paint jars, then another, then another. Charlene stared at the three trays in front of her on the counter.

"They're...paints."

"How observant!" Maybeck spat with an eye roll. "You gotta open them up and check if they're empty. If they are, put 'em in here," he shook the trash bag. "If not, leave 'em on the tray."

"Okay, that shouldn't be too hard," Charlene nodded, examining the three trays.

"And when you're done with that, you can do all those," Maybeck turned her attention to a giant case. On every shelf were hundreds (okay slight exaggeration) of trays. Charlene's shoulders dropped.

"Y-You're kidding..."

"You want your gymnastics competition?" Maybeck crossed his arms with a proud smirk. This is what that brat gets for using him!

"God. Alright," Charlene let her head fall into her hands. Maybeck looked over his shoulder, out the backroom door, and sighed before patting Charlene on the back.

"Chin up, Princess, I'll be helping you."

"Really?" Charlene looked up at him happily.

"Sure," Maybeck shrugged and walked past her to the shelves. "I don't want her Royal Snottiness messing everything up."

Charlene watched his back as grabbed another tray. She watched as his back muscles did their thing. Already his shoulders glistened with sweat from the kiln room. _That boy,_ she shook her head disapprovingly. _I really don't understand him. One minute, he's the rudest thing ever, the next he's willingly helping me. Why do you hide your kindness, Terry?_

"Well," Maybeck interrupted her thoughts, turning back to her and putting his tray down. "Let's get started. We open in an hour."

Charlene sighed and popped open the first bottle. "It's half-way full."

"Which means it's not empty," Maybeck said slowly, as if explaining this to a kindergartener.

"I know what it means!" Charlene snapped, purposefully slamming the bottle back onto the tray. "Don't you have any other employees?"

"Nope. Just Jelly and I," Maybeck shrugged, going through the bottles with speed, skill, and practice. Open, tray, open, toss, open, tray, open, tray.

"So you do this work all by yourself?" Charlene opened her second bottle as Maybeck moved onto the next tray.

"Yeah. But I've gotten pretty good at it," he mumbled, engulfed in his work. Charlene, moving slowly, admired the way he worked. Maybeck had always been a lazy bum to her, and he always will be. But she was in his world now, and he was in his element. Charlene felt a smile tugging at her lips, and she quickly bowed her head, antennae bouncing.

Maybeck took just a second from his work to look up at Charlene. "Your cheeks are as red as the paint."

Charlene kept her head bowed, focusing hard on the paint bottles. "It's just warm in here."

"Are you feeling alright?"

The heat in Charlene's cheeks increased. "There's that niceness again, Donnie," she looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "You're a strange case."

"You're not much better," Maybeck was already halfway through his next tray.

"You know Willa's going out with Philby today."

"I know, he spent the whole day yesterday explaining his plans," Maybeck grumbled.

And they fell silent again. They could hear each other's rhythmic breathing as they worked.

"Ugh, I'm bored," Charlene groaned, putting the paint bottle down.

"It's been ten minutes, Char," Maybeck rolled his eyes. "Shop doesn't open until 7!"

"And then we'll be working all day!"

Maybeck thought for a moment, going through three bottles in three seconds. "Tell you what, I'll convince Jelly to let us have a lunch break today. Wherever you want to go, we can go," he nodded at her before looking back at his bottles, going through four more.

Charlene opened up her fourth bottle. "That's...nice of you."

"No it's not," Maybeck stated on instinct. "I just like food."

Charlene slowly nodded, tossing out the empty bottle. "Right."

* * *

"Be back in 40, Jelly!" Maybeck called as they walked out of the shop. "Hey, Charlie?" he looked down at the girl walking beside him on the sidewalk, her antennae bouncing. She looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"You've got a little something right...there," he motioned to her whole face, quoting her from yesterday. Charlene rolled her eyes.

"So do you," she pointing at his face. Maybeck stopped walking and stepped in front of her, cutting off her path.

"Here," he took something out of his pocket.

"A handkerchief?!" Charlene scoffed. "Can you be any more old fashioned, Donnie?"

Maybeck leaned down and wiped red paint from her cheek. "I'm a classic man," he joked, scrubbing at her cheek. Charlene tensed under his touch. For the huge boy, his grasp was surprisingly gentle, one hand on her shoulder and the other wiping the paint from her face.

"Your turn," she swiftly took the handkerchief and began to wipe off his face. He had to bend down so much his thighs began to burn.

"Where are we headed?" he asked as she shook out the handkerchief and handed it back to him.

"I'm not too hungry, so let's stop by the Marble Slab for some ice cream."

Soon enough, the two of them were walking back to the shop, armed ice cream cones.

"Back to work," Maybeck reminded her, finishing off his cone like an animal while Charlene still ate hers delicately.

"Ugh, that's right," Charlene groaned. It was so nice to quickly run out for ice cream. For the entirety of their forty-minute break, they had not fought. At all. It was great.

But Charlene was confused. Boy, was she confused. Lately, she had been noticing the boy's kindness, a trait she had never noticed before.

"Maybeck?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you hide your niceness?"

"I'm not nice," Maybeck said without a moment's hesitation. Charlene noticed that they were starting to near the shop, so she stopped, right in the middle of the sidewalk, and crossed her arms. "What?" Maybeck stopped as well.

"Why not?"

Maybeck groaned, annoyed to be going through this again. "Because _someone_ on our team has to be the tough one!"

"Nice doesn't necessarily mean weak, Terry," Charlene pointed out.

"But it usually does," Maybeck shrugged.

"You're nice," Charlene jabbed her finger in his chest.

"I am not!"

"You are so!"

"No, I'm not! You're an egotistic, annoying brat! There, is that nice?!"

Charlene gasped, appalled.

"That's right, I said it!"

"Y-You're a melodramatic attention whore!"

"And YOU'RE a show-off!"

"Selfish jerk!"

"Pesky witch!"

"Needy womanizer!"

"Lazy bum!"

"UGH! I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"Then why do you always help me?!"

"Why do you always come to me for help?!"

"Because I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

Charlene and Maybeck both started to run out of breath.

Maybeck growled, moving his face close to Charlene's. "You're a girl who can't do one job right!"

"You're a boy who is mean to everyone just to look 'tough'! News flash: YOU DON'T!"

"UGH! And you're a girl that always tries to get out of patrols!"

"And you're the boy that complains all the way through!"

"You drive me crazy!"

"You drive me crazIER!"

"GAH!"

"GAH!"

"Why did I even let you help out at the shop?! You're useless!"

"And you're a jerk!"

"You're annoying!"

"You're sickening!" Charlene stepped back.

"I'm DONE!" Maybeck threw his arms up and began to storm away. "Have fun patrolling on Saturday!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" Maybeck yelled over his shoulder.

"MAYBECK!" Charlene ran and grabbed the back of his shirt and spun him around.

Maybeck's eyes widened, and his head began to spin. What on Earth is going on? How did he get here? When did this happen?!

Charlene's lips were pressed aggressively against his.

Before he could react, Charlene pulled out of the kiss and turned to leave angrily. Maybeck grabbed her wrist with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her into another, longer kiss. Charlene's arms wormed their way around Maybeck's neck, pulling him in. Two pairs of eyes fluttered shut, one pair blue as the sky and one as dark as the night. A boy in all black and a girl in hearts, all the way up to the bouncing antennae. They kissed and kissed on the sidewalk, a block away from their destination, until finally they had to come up for breath.

Charlene couldn't wipe the smile from her face. "So..." she put her hand on his chest. "You'll take my patrol on Saturday?"

Maybeck rolled his eyes. "Fine," he turned and began to walk back to the shop, but not before he sassily plucked the heart antennae from Charlene's head and placed it on his own.

Charlene took a moment to watch the boy walk away from her before she shook her head. "You're nice!"

"I'm not!" he called.

Charlene just chuckled. "Alright. Sure." She rolled her eyes before rushing to catch up with him. She leaped and grabbed the antennae off of his head and began to sprint down the street. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

"IT'S ON, PRINCESS!" Maybeck began to run after her.

* * *

 **So, tell us what you think in the reviews! The next few will be Valentine's Day themed, but we can take romance requests too! Because YAY ONE SHOTS!**


	2. Whilby Valentine's Day

**Okay fellas! This time, this is by kingdomkeeperswilby3! Naturally, it's wilby! I'm happy to see so many people who like it!**

 **AND NOW!**

 **HERE'S...**

 **WILBY VALENTINE'S DAY, BY KINGDOMKEEPERSWILBY3!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Philby's pov

Today is February 14th. I stand I front of my mirror in an attempt to fix my tie. Willa and I have been a couple for a few months now. It's our first valentines day together. I love her so much. I just want everything to go perfectly. I sigh loudly due to nerves. "Don't sweat it Philbo" I hear from behind me. I turn around and look at maybeck. "If you're so confident, then why aren't you out with Charlene, Macbeth?" I fire back. Maybeck glares at me. "For your information, we are going for dinner tonight. Only weirdos go out for a picnic in the snow." I shrug. "Calm down guys" said Finn "there's like less than a quarter inch of snow. We live in Florida." It's now Maybecks turn to shrug. "He's still a weirdo" I stick my tongue out at him and finish struggling with my tie.

Willa's pov

I scramble around my bedroom. "I'm freaking out guys!" I say to the keeper girls, who are currently sitting calmly on top of my bed, watching me panic. "Calm down wills. Philby won't care how you look. You know that." says Amanda. "If you keep running around like this your going to tr-" as if on cue, I stumble over my giant stack of books at the foot of my bed and end up on the ground with a thump. "Ow." I state. After the girls finish giggling, Jess helps me up."are you okay though Willa?" I nod. I trudge over to the mirror and begin to braid my hair. "Whoa whoa, whoa. Hold up!" Exclaims Charlene. "You are not thinking about braiding your hair on valentines day, right?" I shrug. "I was...is there a problem?" Charlene and Amanda shake their heads "do we have to teach you everything?" I roll my eyes and let go of the braid, re- brushing my long wavy locks. "should I waterfall braid the front back then?" The two nod and Jess sits there reading a magazine, totally uninterested in the conversation. I sit back down and braid.

Something like 3 minutes later, I tie the ends back with a brown elastic and some bobby pins. Afterwards I stand up and walk over to my closet. I begin going through my clothes. "Should I wear a dress or..." I question "DRESS!" All three of them shout. I pull out a navy blue dress with magenta, lavender and white flowers on it and pair it with a jean jacket and black flats. I also slip on a pair of my nude figure skating tights (yes I skate) after getting dressed, I turn to face my friends "good?" I ask "WILLS YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Amanda squeals. Jess and char nod their heads in agreement. "Thanks guys. Phil's gunna be here any minute." With that, there was a knock on the door. I grabbed my small white purse and head down the stairs.

Philby's pov

I knocked softly on the door. After approximately 7.628 seconds, the most beautiful girl in the world opened the door. She looked as gorgeous as ever in her dress and jacket with a limited amount of makeup. That's one thing I loved about Willa. She didn't wear a lot of makeup. She embraced her natural look.

"Hey Phil." She said in her dreamy voice. "Hi wills." I said, handing her the bouquet of pastel yellow roses I had cradled in my arms. She smiled sweetly at me and kissed me on the cheek. She places the roses in a vase on the dresser in the foyer. "Ready?" I ask. She nods and grabs my hand. Together we walk up her driveway, fingers intertwined.

Willa's pov

I wondered where he was taking me. We walked for a short while until he came to an abrupt stop. "A picnic!" I exclaimed. Philby nods. I throw my arms around him "oh thank you Dell!" I yell appreciatively. He kissed my forehead and I grin. I plop down on the blanket as gracefully as possible. We begin eating. It's amazing how this boy can surprise me every time I see him. I just, I just love him so much. I'm so grateful to have a wonderful boyfriend like him.

Philby's pov

Let's just say I have a couple of surprises up my sleeve for the day. I glance over at Willa who looks distracted by something. "Wills, what's up?" I ask her "hmmm?" She turns towards me. "What's on your mind?" She rotates herself and leans her head on my shoulder. "Nothing. Just thinkin." She says. I smile. "What about?" I question. "You." She states. I turn and kiss her cheek. For a couple moments, we just sit there, watching the clouds encircle the earth.

"Now." I say, standing up abruptly. "This has been nice, although we need to move onto our next stop." I reach out my hand to help her up. She slowly accepts it and raises an eyebrow as she stands up. I throw her over my shoulder and begin running to our new destination. "Dell Philby! I'm wearing a dress! Put me down!" She shrieks. I just chuckle and start running faster.

As we arrive at the arena, I put her down. She glares at me but then realizes where we are. "Whoa! You're taking me skating!" I nod and her grin grows larger. She grabs my hand and drags me into the Arena.

Willa's pov

He took me to the arena. The place where most of my life takes place. I love this place. The sound of blades scratching against the ice, the feeling of the air blowing through your hair as you glide across the smooth surface. Figure skating is my passion. It always makes me feel better when I'm sad. It's how I express my emotions. I love to skate. And the fact that philby even thought to bring me here, shows me just how much he cares.

"Shall we?" He asks. I nod and skip to the locker rooms to grab my skate bag. I tie mine within seconds and then I sit back and ponder while I wait for Phil to tie his. He's never seen me skate before. I think. Maybe that's why he brought me. I try to fathom on this thought when I feel a poke in my arm. "Ready?" He asks. "Yes." I say as I grab Philby's arm and pull him along. As we reach the door to the rink, I notice how awkwardly silent it is. No solos or music playing, no chatting or excited parents. "Wow. " I say "it's deserted in here" Philby shrugs. "It might be because I bought out the rink for the day so we could be alone..." I gawk at him. "No way." I state. He nods, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. I jump at him with a hug and run back to my skate bag. "Where are you going?" He shouts at me "you'll see" I respond. I grab my solo music out of the top my bag. Running, I pass Dell and pop my cd into the radio. I pull off my guards and skate to the centre of the ice. It was so peaceful and empty, it could have been competition. I sneak a glance at Phil who is smiling from ear to ear. Then, my music begins. The Disney firework song "wishes" I turn on my outside edge and pull my arms and leg into a tight back spin. When a loud note sounds, I pull out of my spin into an undercut and followed through to my huge split leap, flip jump. With a good landing, I kept skating. The time came for my intricate footwork. After nailing it, I pull into my double loop jump. The landing was pretty solid. I pulled around into my spiral sequence. After a few arm motions, I realized it was time for the most difficult jump in my solo. The double axle. The jump that made me usually wind up on my butt. I took a deep breath and spring off the toe pick. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. After two and a half rotations, I felt all my weight on one foot. I had done it! I had landed my jump! I smiled through the rest of my solo which consisted of a single axle- toe loop, a double lutz jump and a combination spin. As I pivoted on my toe pick, I heard the familiar notes of the end of my solo. I hummed along 'dun dun dum, dun!' I heard applause from behind me as Phil came and gave me a big hug.

"Wow Wills! I've never seen you skate like that. Well, I've never seen you skate at all.. But you know." He said, chucking. "Thanks." I said as I took my cd out and put it back in its case.

Afterwards, we skated together. The time basically consisted of philby falling, me picking him up and occasionally me throwing out a couple tricks to impress my boyfriend. It was so much fun. It ended with Dell grabbing my hand and announcing

Philby's pov

"It's time for the final stop of the night!" I told Willa. She pouted "we have to leave already?" She complained. "I think you'll like this much better." I told her. She nodded and took my hand. I lead her out to my car and opened her door for her like a gentleman should. I drove the short way to our destination. We stayed quiet. Willa sat on her hands anticipating where we were going. As I pulled into the gates, Willa's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "We're going to Disney World!" She exclaimed. I nodded vigorously and felt her lips brush against my cheek. I felt a hot blush creep up my neck. I handed our passes to the security guard as we approached the monorail to the magic kingdom. He nodded and let us through. "You got us permission too!" She screeched. "Philby you're the best!" She intertwined her fingers with mine.

We rode all our favourite rides and saw philharmonic. Finally, it was time for the fireworks spectacular. We took some seats on the curb and bought some popcorn. As the fireworks began, I looked at Willa. She looked gorgeous with the colours of the bursting lights sparking in her eyes. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned towards her. She looked towards me and we kissed. Our second kiss in this relationship. It was magical, fireworks exploding overhead in the most magical place on earth. This valentines day turned out exactly as planned. Perfect. I truly love willa. I can't wait to see what next valentines day holds for us.


	3. Famanda Valentine's Day

**Here is kingdomkeeperwilla3 with Famanda! We appreciate all of the lovin', guys!**

 **Next up will be Jillard, a combo of both hers and my writing.**

* * *

Amanda Lockhart sat in front of her mirror, brushing out her long, dark, straight hair. She sighed. Finn would be here to pick her up for their valentine's day date in 40 minutes and all she had accomplished was getting the tangles out of her pinned straight locks.

"Jessie?" She called, making eye contact with her "sister" in the mirror. Jess looked over at her. Amanda waved her towards herself.

"Can you help me? Finn will be here soon!" She exclaimed. Jess nodded and scurried over to her small closet that she shared with Amanda.

A few moments later, as Amanda had finally gotten her hair the way she wanted it, a twist back secured with a few bobby pins, Jess scrambled over to her, several articles of clothing collected in her arms.

"I've set up a couple outfits. Come look at them." She told Amanda. Jess dumped the clothes on Amanda's bed and set them out in various outfits.

The first outfit consisted of a short black skirt and a lacy mint top. Amanda scrunched up her nose and shook her head. Jess rolled her eyes and pulled her to the next outfit. It consisted of a black and white crossed back tank top with a flowy bottom and a pair of dark jean capris.

"I don't think it's fancy enough." Amanda said truthfully. Jess huffed, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. She moved on to the next and last outfit choice. The dress came to mid-thigh. The bottom was persimmon and had a zig zag design on it. The top was lacy and white and had a ruffle. The ensemble was completed with a thin brown braided belt. Amanda's eyes lit up.

"Jessie! It's perfect! Thank you!"

Jess nodded her head in a way saying "you're welcome" and returned her gaze to drawing in her journal, as she'd been doing when Amanda asked for help. Amanda quickly slipped into her dress and paired it with a pair of strappy sandals and a bracelet.

Amanda looked in the mirror once again and smiled. She was so happy with this look.

"Jessie?" She called again. Jess looked up and grumbled.  
"Can you do my makeup?" Jess's face lit up and she smiled.

"Okay." She came over to Amanda and on her way grabbed her makeup bag. She came to the ledge on the mirror and laid out concealer, blush, eyeshadow, eye liner and mascara.

After a few minutes, Jess announces "done!" Amanda turns to look in the mirror.

"I actually look good! It's a miracle!" She exclaimed. Jess rolled her eyes.

"You always look good Mandy." And she returned to her journal once more.

The next 25 minutes were spent sitting by the door.

" Finn will be here any minute." Amanda thought out loud. To that remark, there was a knock on the door. Amanda looked through the peep hole and sure enough, Finn was standing there, a bunch of flowers cradled in his arms. Amanda opened the door and swiftly planted a kiss on his cheek. "Hey" she stated

"Hey back." He handed her the bouquet he was holding.

"They're white lilies. Your favourite." Amanda smiled and put the flowers in a vase.

"Ready?" Finn questioned. Amanda nodded her head and off they went.

After awhile of driving, Finn broke the silence.

"You know. It's our three year anniversary today." Amanda nodded her head. She recalled the memory:

[flashback]

Amanda lay on her bed upside down. "Jessieeeee." She complained "It's Valentines Day and were sitting here alone."

Jess shrugged. "I'm perfectly fine. For your information, I'm on a date with my sketchbook right now and you are rudely interrupting us." Jess said sarcastically. "Why don't you see what Finn's doing?" Jess teased.

Finn. Whenever she heard his name, she blushed. Whenever he was near her, she got a weird feeling. She didn't know the feeling very well, but it was undeniably love.

As If on cue, there was a knock on the door of the room shared by Jess, Amanda and their annoying roommate Jeanine Puckett.

"Enter," mumbled Jess, deep in thought.

In strolled Finn. Finn Whitman. He was holding a single white lily and had a very nervous look on the face. "Hey Finn," said Jess. He gave a slight wave hello.

"Amanda, can I talk to you please." Amanda nodded and grabbed Finns wrist pulling him out of the room. On the way our, she made eye contact with Jess who was wriggling her eyebrows with a smirk on her face. Amanda shot her a death glare and shut the door.

"Amanda. you know. I was uh thinking um. I was wondering if you'd uh maybe wasn't to uh. Want to uh. Um. " Finn started.

Amanda giggled at Finns nervousness and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Yes Finn?" She asked.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked, mustering all the courage he could. Amanda nodded enthusiastically. Her long time crush was actually asking her on a date.

"Okay then let's go!" Exclaimed Finn. They joined hands and started off.

[flashback over]

Amanda smiled at that memory. Later that night three years ago, Finn had asked her to be his girlfriend to which she had obviously said yes, bringing them to today.

"Three years already." She stated. Finn nodded his head. The majority of the remaining ride was quiet, Amanda twirling her bracelet around her wrist and Finn concentrating on the road.

"We're here" stated Finn bringing Amanda out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw the fancy Italian restaurant, Tonys. Amanda climbed out of the car and met Finns at the front of his car, joining hands with him. Together they entered the restaurant.

When they walked up to the front desk, a big man walked up to them "Finn!" He exclaimed "tony!" Called Finn, shaking the man, Tonys, hand.

"I haven't seen you since you were a wee pumpkin!" Exclaimed tony. Finn chuckled, wondering what he and a pumpkin had in common. "Come right this way!" Called tony, leading them to the back.

In the corner of the kitchen was a small table with a red table cloth. In the centre sat a few candles and some rose pedals. Amanda grinned, knowing Finn must have set this up.

"Best table in the house for my best friends son!" Explained tony. It was true. Tony was in fact good friends with Finns father. Finn moved around to Amanda's side of the table and pulled out Amanda's chair for her, always a true gentlemen. He waited for her to take a seat and then pushed the chair in with her on it.

"Thanks Finn." Amanda thanked. He nodded as to saw "you're welcome".

They read the menus and both decided on spaghetti and meatballs. A short while later, their meal arrived. They thanked the waiter and then ate.

"That was delicious!" Praised Finn on their way out of the restaurant. Amanda nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to go to the park? Asked Finn already knowing the answer. Amanda loved the park. Amanda nodded her head and slipped her dainty hand into Finns. He headed in the direction of the park,

Upon reaching the park, Amanda released Finns hand and ran to the swing set, her favourite spot. She sat down on the swing.

"Push me finny!" She exclaimed. Finn buckled to himself and went behind the swing and pushed her swing, higher and higher until she was almost parallel to the bar. Amanda grinned, her hair flying in the wind, which Finn thought made her look even more beautiful than she usually did, which was nearly impossible. Once she was able to pump her legs and swing on her own, Finn sat on the swing beside her. Together they swung for awhile, just enjoying each others company.

A little while later, they had gotten off of the swings and were sitting at the top of a specific tree, the very tree Finn asked Amanda to be his girlfriend in around this time three years ago. They came to this tree a lot. Just sitting, talking about events in their lives, or watching the sunset, Amanda's head resting on Finns shoulder. But today, Finn had something else on his mind.

"Amanda, I want to give you something." She looked at him, her cerulean eyes boring into his green ones. He pulled a small ring out of his pocket. "This is a promise ring. My promise to you that I'll always love you, no matter where life takes us." He slipped the ring on Amanda's finger. She had tears forming in her eyes. Amanda examined the ring. It was simple, a gold band with a small silver heart in the centre, but Amanda, being a simple girl, loved it more than words can say.

She threw herself at Finn in a hug, almost knocking them both out of the tree. Finn grabbed hold of a branch just in time.

"I've got you." He said. "I've always got you." He placed a kiss on the side of Amanda's temple.

"Thanks Finn. For everything." Amanda appreciated. Finn smiled at her. She returned the gesture.

"It's getting late. Jess is probably starting to worry about you." Finn said truthfully. Amanda nodded and together, they slowly climbed out of the tree and began the walk back to Finns car.

Amanda closed the door to her bedroom. Jess rotated herself on her bed to look at Amanda. "Well... Spill." She demanded.

"He gave me this." Amanda said, sliding the promise ring off her finger and handing it to Jess. She turned it over in her hands.

"What does it say here?" She asked. Amanda snatched the ring out of Jess's hand and looks closely. Sure enough, there was an inscription engraved in the ring.

"I promise to love you forever and always -Finn" it read.

Amanda smiled. At that moment, she felt like the luckiest girl in the entire world.

* * *

 **Well done! Once again, that was Famanda by kingdomkeeperwilla3. Up next is combo of Jillard.**

 **Any requests?**


	4. Jillard Valentine's Day

**This is the Jillard, combo-written by the both of us n.n enjoy**

* * *

Jess wandered around, hopelessly alone. Amanda was off being romantic with Finn Whitman, leaving her foster sister on her own, single and bored on Valentine's Day.

On the other side of the sidewalk, a couple walked past, giggling and holding hands. The girl was holding a perfectly plump red rose to her chest, looking up at her boyfriend lovingly.

As soon as they passed, Jess spun on her heel and stuck her tongue out at their backs. "Stupid couple. Stop being happy," she hissed under her breath, out of their earshot, turning and continuing to walk.

Willa was with Philby, and Amanda was with Finn. Charlene agreed to help Maybeck today (for some reason, probably just an excuse for the two to hang out on Valentine's Day). So none of her Keeper friends were free.

So none of her friends were free.

She groaned, realizing that she had no other friends. _What a loser,_ she thought angrily.

Would she have to spend this entire day alone? She looked down at her perfectly un-spirited holiday look of a black tank top and leggings. She wore gray converse, and her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she mumbled to herself with a chuckle.

continued down the winding sidewalk until she got way too tired to carry on. Huffing, she blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and plopped down on the curb.

"Jess?" She heard someone say. She swiveled around and found the person who had called her name. Dillard.

She stood up, dusted herself off and combed her lacquered nails through her golden blonde dyed hair as Dillard walked toward her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Don't you live on the other side of town?"

Jess nodded. "I speed walk when I'm flustered." Dillard shook his head in understanding.

"So." Dillard stated.

"Way to make it more awkward, Dill." Jess chuckled. Dillard shrugged his shoulders.

"So." He said again. Jess rolled her eyes at Dillard's idiocy. "What brings you to my door step?" He asked.

"Um excuse me, but I don't recall coming to your door. I remember sitting on the curb and you coming to ME," Jess sassed, exaggerating the word me.

"Sorry, sassafras." He said, mumbling the second part. "But I was going to go to Finns house to see if he wanted to hang out."

Jess shook her head. "Dillard, Dillard, Dillard. You really think Finn'd leave Amanda alone on Valentines Day?"

Dillard shrugged. "I was hoping," He joked.

"Well. Seeing as were both desperately alone, I suppose we could hang out. I need to vent to someone." Jess stated. Dillard nodded his head.

"Okay. We could go to the park." Dillard suggested. Jess nodded her heads and they started off.

Upon reaching their destination, Jess and Dillard sat on a wooden bench.

"I'm glad you came with me Dill. I was really flustered earlier. I just get so mad sometimes when Amanda is always out with Finn. It's like she's found a new best friend and doesn't need me anymore. What ever happened to sisters before misters? I just wish she'd realize that I miss her. I'd never tell her that though. She really loves Finn. She tells him that all the time. How can she know she loves him at 15, Dillard? I really don't get it. It's not like I'm mad at Finn or anything. Finns great. He's perfect for Mandy. I just- huh. I don't even know how I feel anymore. Whether I'm mad or upset. I guess I'm just jealous of all the attention he gets from Amanda." After venting, Jess took a breath to calm herself down. She didn't mean to over react, but sometimes she just couldn't help it.

Quite awhile later, after Jess had gotten the rant out of their system, her and Dillard were sitting on the monkey bars, chatting, when two familiar faces ran for the swings. Jess rolled her eyes and grumbled as she watched her sister and Finn.

"Look at them." She said, with a jerk of her thumb, to the area of which Finn and Amanda were in. "Too busy making googly eyes at each other to even acknowledge the fact that we are here." Dillard nodded in agreement.

"I know. I barely get to see my best friend anymore. It sucks."

Jess couldn't help but smile. "Being single sucks."

Dillard doubled over laughing, nearly falling off the monkey bars. He caught his balance and his breath, wiping tears from his eyes. "I couldn't have said it better myself," he chuckled, leaning back and looking up at the cloudy sky. The wind brushed his hair out of his eyes, and he just noticed how long it was getting. "You know, I've always thought girls had cooties."

"Who's to say that we don't?" Jess joked, gently nudging his arm.

Dillard laughed, looking down at her. He's gotten taller, she noticed. "When Finn had his little crush on Amanda, I got so mad," Dillard said. "I thought that girls were 'the enemy' and that our friendship was the only thing he needed." Dillard sighed, a melancholy look washing over his features. "Then he met all you guys, and I felt so left out," he chuckled. "I just...thanks," he smirked down at her.

"What are you thanking me for?" Jess cocked her head.

"For letting me in. I was a loner, with only one friend, and now-"

"You're a loner with only seven friends," Jess winked. Dillard laughed a hearty, belly laugh. Jess never noticed how boisterous his laugh was.

"Yep. Not much has changed after all," Dillard said, watching Amanda and Finn. "I'm still a loner, and I still think girls have cooties."

"How mature," Jess sarcastically shot back, smirking. Dillard noticed her pink lips. And long eyelashes.

"Yeah, well, I'm just mature like that," Dillard posed, flexing one arm and looking off dramatically into the distance. "Mister Grown Man, that's me."

Jess laughed, but she couldn't help but notice his biceps. He had been a little overweight before, has he started working out? "You know, you're pretty cool," Jess stated casually.

"Yeah, well, you're not too bad yourself."

"You know, for a cootie-infested girl," Jess laughed, swinging so she hung upside down from the monkey bars. Dillard did the same, shooting her a sideways glance. Her hair nearly brushed the wood chips on the ground. It's gotten so long.

Both teens struggled to keep their shirts up, holding them with tight fists as they hung upside down. "The world looks so weird this way," Jess said quizzingly. "The woodchips look like the sky."

"And the clouds look like the ground," Dillard added, looking at the overcast sky.

"And Amanda and Finn are swinging upside down."

"And the slide goes up."

 _And you kind of look cute from this angle,_ Jess thought, not daring to mention it out loud.

"What?" Said Dillard. Jess's eyes widened. She had accidentally shared something aloud.

"Um. Nothing." Jess replied, uncomfortable. Dillard chuckled.

"You think I'm cute?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Erm. No," she lied.

Dillard shrugged. "Bummer. 'Cause I happen to think you are."

Jess turned to face him, still hanging upside down. In a state of shock, she almost fell of the monkey bars, but instead, put her hands to the ground and sprung to her feet.

Dillard, slowly coming down from the monkey bars, questioned her on how she always does that.

"It's a talent," joked Jess.

Dillard's cheeks were burning, almost regretting to bring up that little fact. "So..."

Jess's eyes widened, remembering the comment from two seconds ago, and she began to cough wildly, trying to come up with something. "I...uh..."

Dillard chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "So..." he cleared his throat. "Now what?"

Jess shrugged, wiping beads of sweat from her upper lip. "I'm up for ice cream," she brought up after realizing just how hot she was getting.

"Frozen Marble?" Dillard offered, and Jess nodded excitedly."Frozen Marble?" Dillard offered, and Jess nodded excitedly. Together, they walked side by side, on their way to the frozen marble.

The walk for ice cream was a quiet one. Halfway there, Dillard's shoulder accidentally brushed against Jess's, causing both of them to blush.

"Sorry." Mumbled Dillard, looking away to hide the colour on his cheeks.

Upon reaching the small shop, Dillard pulled open the door, causing a bell to ring. He held the door for Jess.

"Thanks" she told him. He nodded.

They walked up to the counter.

"One scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough in a cone, please" the two ordered at the same time.

The lady behind the counter chuckled. "Young love. So cute."

Dillard and Jess's cheeks immediately turned red. "He's not my-"

"She's not my-" the lady laughed.

"Oops. Sorry. Here's your ice cream." She said, handing them the ice sparkle in the woman's eye told Jess and Dillard that she doubted their objections. After all, what two kids would be out on Valentine's Day without having at least a spark? As they turned and rushed back outside, she caught a glimpse of their rosy-red cheeks, deep in blush. She shook her head, laughing, and called out for the next customer.

Jess sat down on the curb, and Dillard quickly followed suit. They both stared at the ground, studying the individual stones of the road intently.

"So-" they both started at the same time, doubling over with laughter and choking fits.

"You first- no, you-" they said again, still in unison.

"Okay okay okay, you first," Dillard chuckled. Jess waited for her giggles to subside before she spoke.

"I really appreciate this, you know," Jess said, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking anywhere but at Dillard, avoiding eye contact. "You dealing with me."

"You say that like you're a hassle to deal with!" Dillard feigned surprise.

"I am!" Jess laughed. Dillard laughed along, before lowering his voice seriously.

"You're not, Jess," he said, looking at the ground. "You're really fun to be around."

"You're decent too," Jess nudged his arm with her elbow. Dillard laughed.

"Just decent? I suppose I'll take what I can get."

Jess giggled, her eyes lighting up. Dillard's lips tightened and his face turned as red as a tomato. "I-I...uh..."

"Yeah?" Jess's voice seemed almost...excited.

"Jess...well...I really like you...r shoes!" he quickly looked down at her feet. Jess's eyes followed his, down at her bright sneakers.

"Oh. Thanks," she said disappointedly.

Dillard rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly self-conscious of how he looked. His hair was still dripping wet from his shower, and his t-shirt and jean shorts CERTAINLY wasn't the best outfit he had. His sneakers were worn and torn, and he forgot deodorant. He began to feverishly rub at a spot of ice cream that fell onto his shorts. "I ..." the rest of his sentence was inaudible, mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?"

"I li..." again with the mumbling, Jess heard nothing. She playfully smacked the back of his head.

"Speak up, Dill!"

"I LIKE YOU!"

Jess froze, eyes wide. Dillard's eyes widened as well. Too loud. Way too loud. A couple across the street turned upon the sound of his shout. Both teens had faces of cherries, staring at each other silently.

"You're a doof, Dill," Jess finally mustered up the courage to joke. Dillard's face fell, and she laughed. "A cute doof, but still a doof."

Dillard's lips twitched upwards. "I'll take what I can get."

* * *

 **That's the last of the Valentine's Day ones! So we're now taking requests!**


	5. Jillard Safety Patrol

**This is written mostly by kingdomkeeperwilby3! It's actually a true story based on her life.**

 **THE REQUESTED JILLARD!**

* * *

Being a safety patrol had it's perks. Aside from being teased about the dorky yellow vest, and the annoying questions from 4 year old children, Jess Lockhart was lucky enough to experience these perks.

Jess was a very respected school safety patrol. And she had 3 medals to prove it. She was patroller of the year 3 years in a row. The younger students looked up to her like she was some sort of super hero. The older students listened to her commands. She loved what she did, although as this was her grade 8 year, it was her last chance to be a patrol.

Today was one of the days she got to experience one of the perks. The group of safety patrols was off to the movie theatres to see "The Avengers, Age of Ultron." Jess, being a huge super hero nerd was excited as can be. She was excited to spend the day with Amanda and Dillard, whom were fellow patrols.

The patrols stood outside in a line, awaiting the arrival of the bus that would take them to the cinema. During the wait, Jess chatted with Amanda. Dillard walked over to them.

"Hey guys." He said. Jess eyed his shirt. He wore a captain America shirt identical to hers.

"Nice shirt." She complimented. He looked down and chuckled a little noticing they were wearing the same shirt.

Awhile later, as Dillard was arguing with Jess that she was wearing too much makeup, the bus pulled up. The patrols walked in a single file line onto to school bus. Jess was planning to sit with Amanda, bus this plan was flawed when Amanda stuck her feet up on her seat, a way of telling everyone that this seat was off limits. Jess grumbled and looked for another seat.

"You can sit here," called a voice. Jess turned and saw Dillard, patting the spot beside him.

Jess slowly turned around and took a seat next to Dillard.

It was a long and awkward bus ride. Upon entering the theatre, Amanda and Jess got lost.

"Amanda! I told you I saw Mrs. W go that way!" Mrs. Wilson was the patrol supervisor. A tall, blonde haired woman, she was hard to miss. Amanda rolled her eyes at Jess's comment.

"Well then, let's go that way."

The two scurried into the theatre and immediately found their school. Jess noticed the two seats on either side of Dillard were unoccupied.

"I'm saving these for Jess and Amanda." He told people who trying to take those seats. Amanda and Jess chuckled. They made their way up the stairs and went to sit down. As they reached Dillard, an obnoxious grade 7 named Mary sat down on one side of Dillard. Jess frowned.

"Well, I'll go sit with Alisha. I'll leave you too alone." Amanda said, wriggling her eyebrows. Jess's face flushed and she took the seat next to Dillard. He had a similar colour on his cheeks.

Eventually, Jess had convinced Amanda to come sit on the other side of her. So she was stuck in the middle of Dillard and her sister. The three and Alisha were throwing popcorn in each others mouths, whipping popcorn at each other and using their m&m's containers as cannons to rocket pieces of popcorn into the row ahead if them. They were having a BLAST when one of the police officers that was running the event came in and announced that there were a few technical difficulties and the movie should be started In about 20 minutes. Jess groaned. They'd been sitting there for 2 hours already!

"On the bright side," spoke the officer "The concession stands are now open." Dillard's eyes lit up.

"I'm going to go. Do you want anything?" He asked Jess. She politely shook her head no and he went off into the herd of people headed to the stands.

A few moments later, Dillard returned with some popcorn and a large drink. Jess wondered what he had as a fountain pop.

"What is that?" She asked him, pointing to the cup.

"Iced tea." He answered. Jess smiled.

"I hope you know I'm going to drink 3/4 of that." She stated. Dillard shrugged in a way if saying "Feel free".

She plucked her straw out if her own now empty cup and placed it in Dillard's. She took a sip and returned her straw back to her own cup.

"You can just use my straw you know," Dillard said. Jess blushed and shuffled uncomfortably.

"Um. Okay," She said.

The next time she drank out of Dillard straw. Amanda poked her arm. Jess turned to look at her.

"It's like you're kissing!" she teased. Jess felt the familiar feeling of a hot blush spreading across her freckled cheeks.

"Shut it," She demanded. Jess grabbed a handful of popcorn and tossed it at Amanda. Amanda laughed and directed her gaze back to the screen, which was playing "How To be a Good Safety Patroller on repeat." Jess wondered how Amanda could be so immature sometimes.

"I mean. We are just best friends." She thought. "There is nothing weirder about sharing a straw with Dill than sharing one with Charlene."

A loud noise made Jess jump a foot of her seat. The movie had begun. She pulled her knees up to her chest in a comfortable position and leaned towards the arm rest on Dillard's side.

* * *

Jess was really enjoying the movie. Throughout it, she was shouting things like "He's too hot to die!" And "otp!" At Amanda, earning a 'shhhhhh' from Mary. Jess rolled her eyes. She never liked Mary anyway.

Part way through the film, Dillard's arm draped across the top of her chair. She looked at him quizzically.

"Did you seriously just pull the old yawn in a movie theatre thing? Dillard how cheesy can you be!" She laughed.

Dillard shrugged. "Though I'd give it a try." He said truthfully. Jess rolled her eyes and watched the movie once more.

* * *

As they exited the theatre, Jess complained.

"But seriously, Quick Silver was WAY too hot to die. But that was the best. Movie. Ever."

Dillard and Amanda laughed at Jess's childishness.

"I think that the fact your so in love with super heroes is cute." Dillard said under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Jess and Amanda had heard.

Amanda ran away chanting, "I've gotta tell Alisha! Otp! Otp! Otp!"

Jess looked at her shoes and blushed uncontrollably. Her and Dillard followed Mrs. Wilson to a patch of grass where they were supposed to meet their bus. The patrols grouped up and sat on the grass.

As they waited, Dillard silently acknowledged the way that Jess's straight hair was fluttering in the high winds and turning curly again and that the tip of her nose, and the tip only was cherry red.

He decided it'd be fun to weird Jess out. So he said,

"I love it when your hair curls." In a weird voice. She looked at him and blinked a couple times in udder confusion. Then she returned her gaze to her phone screen.

"Can I play a game on your phone?" Dillard asked. Jess rolled her eyes and threw her phone at Dillard. He decide on temple run. Jess couldn't help but laugh at how horrible he was at the game. It was hilarious.

"You're terrible! That game isn't even that hard!" Jess laughed, snatching her phone back. "Let me show you how the master does it."

Dillard watched over her shoulder as she made the man swerve left and right, jumping over tree roots and sliding under fire-y rings.

"You're good," he breathed, awe-stricken by the girl's iphone talents.

"It takes talent," Jess joked, rolling her eyes. "It's just a game, Dill, it's not that hard."

"Uh-huh, okay," Dillard said. "Then why couldn't I do it?"

"Cause you suck at life," Jess nudged him playfully, exiting out of the game and to her home screen before locking her phone.

"And you don't," Dillard was unable to hold back his grin.

Jess lightly slapped his arm. "You're mean, you know that?"

He shrugged. "You said it first." Jess rolled her eyes. In that moment, she noticed how frigid the wind was. She pulled her thin sweater closer to her body and shivered a little.

"You cold?" Dillard asked.

"Yeah" she answered truthfully. Next thing she knew, Dillard's American eagle hoodie was thrown at her. She smiled gratefully at him and slipped it over her head. It was warm and smelled of peppermint and laundry soap. She looked to her left where Amanda and Alisha were squealing and "fangirling."

 _Why can't they see a friendly gesture?_ Wonders Jess. 

* * *

"Ugh!" Complained Mrs. Wilson. "Paul the bus driver said he'd meet us here right away! It's been 15 minutes!" Jess moved over to her.

"It's okay. There he is now." Jess said, pointing to a bus pulling over to them. They all cheered and whooped. Once again they filed on to the bus.

Jess sat next to Dillard once more. She stared out the window, deep in thought.

 _'Is it possible, to really fall in love with your best friend?'_

She knew in that moment, that she was in love with the clumsy, noisy, annoying guy who sat beside her.


	6. Malebog Romeo and Juliet part 1

**As requested, MALEBOG! Crackshot? AU? 2 shot**

* * *

It was forbidden love, and they knew it was so. For the Capulets and the Montagues were sworn enemies for generations now.

The Capulets were throwing a birthday party for their not-so-lovely daughter Maleficent Capulet. Chernabog Montague paced in his room, his friend Jafar sitting on his bed.

"Chernabog, will thou crash the party?" Jafar asked. "To make mischief?"

"Of course, dear friend," Chernabog rested his hand on the window pane. "The Capulets are rats, and I'm to squish them under foot."

And so, the two friends began their plan. Since the Capulet's birthday ball was a masquerade costume party (conveniently) Chernabog was planning to go in with a costume, so they wouldn't recognize him as the son of Lord Montague.

And that he did. He entered the party with a gray bat mask and a pair of wings that looked like rocks. Under the costume he was equipped with smoke bombs for easy escape.

From across the ballroom he saw a beautiful girl, and was quickly distracted from his true incentive. He walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

The girl jumped, spinning to face him. She was in quite a scary costume, with long twisting horns at the top of her head and a long black cape.

"I like thou's horns," Chernabog commented dumbly.

"Thank you," the girl cocked her head curiously. Who was this strange boy? "I like thou's bat mask."

"Would thou like to danceth?" Chernabog held out his hand. The girl studied his massive hand before placing her dainty one in his.

"Why not?" she smirked, bright red lips lifting in a smile.

Chernabog dragged the mystery girl out onto the dance floor and began to spin her around.

"Would thou tell me thou's name?" the girl asked as they danced, her voice barely audible over the live music.

"I'd better not," Chernabog smirked mysteriously, knowing that girls loved mysterious and dark boys. That, and he didn't want to get caught. He was crashing his enemy's party, after all.

"Then thou won't know mine," the girl said just as mysteriously.

And the two mysterious figures glided across the dance floor, both equally anonymous and both equally malevolent. Mischief sparkled in their eyes, and naughtiness twitched at the corners of their lips. A match made in heaven. Or, more correctly, a match made in hell.

Chernabog was tempted. Staring at her red lips, there was nothing more he wanted to do. He trailed his hand up to the back of her head and leaned in, awaiting approval.

And approval he got. Maleficent, not knowing that it was her sworn enemy, moved to her tip toes and planted her lips on the stranger's. (Cause this is normal in Shakespearian things, for some reason?) Chernabog stopped dancing and deepened the kiss, heart fluttering. He had fallen for the mystery girl hook, line, and sinker.

"CHERNABOG!" a voice screeched, and the music halted. Maleficent and Chernabog instantly pulled away.

"CHERNABOG IS HERE!"

"A MONTAGUE HAS CRASHED THE PARTY!"

"Oh no!" Maleficent gasped, turning to the mysterious man. "Those damn Montagues, they art mine family's enemies for as long as I can remember."

Nobody made the connection that the man with the bat mask was the Montague. Meanwhile, Chernabog's jaw dropped.

" _Thou_ art Maleficent?!" he gasped.

"Yes," Maleficent said. "This is my party."

 _Oh this is bad,_ Chernabog thought. _This is really, really bad._ "I should go...eth."

"What? But thou had just arrived?"

"And now I must leave. G-Goodbye," Chernabog turned to leave, but Maleficent grabbed his bat masked and yanked it off. He stumbled back, covering his face, but the damage had been done. Maleficent gasped.

"Thou! Thou art...Chernabog?!" Maleficent dropped the bat mask in surprise.

"I- I-," the smoke bombs in Chernabog's pockets suddenly felt very heavy. He spun around and began to run.

"Wait! Wait!" Maleficent called, hiking up her dress and running after him. Chernabog broke out into the night, and Maleficent appeared above in a balcony. "CHERNABOG!" she called down. Chernabog stopped and turned to face the balcony. Maleficent's horns reflected the moonlight, and in the dark light of night, Maleficent's fair skin looked almost green. She held out her hand and dropped something.

Surprised, Chernabog reached out and caught it. He turned his fist and opened it. "A piece of paper?"

"Run!" Maleficent yelled. Chernabog nodded, closing his fist and spinning on his heel, sprinting down the long driveway and turning onto the street. Bat mask long abandoned, he stopped in front of his house and unfolded the piece of paper.

 _Meet me tomorrow at Judge Frollo's._

* * *

Back in the Capulet mansion, Maleficent went back onto the dance floor. Mindful of her long dress, she crouched to the ground and picked up the bat mask, studying it carefully.

"Chernabog," she whispered, holding the bat mask to her chest. The tingling feeling of the kiss lingered on her lips.

* * *

Judge Frollo was sweeping the floor of his empty church. He looked up at the Jesus statue and wiped the sweat from his forehead, the sunlight seeping through the stain glass windows. When the door opened, he turned to face the person.

"Maleficent Capulet!" he breathed in surprise as the fair woman, now lacking in giant horns, sat in the front pew. "You come alone?"

"I've come to meet someone," she said, crossing her legs. "Privately."

"And whom would this be?" Judge Frollo asked, leaning against his broom.

"Me," a voice echoed throughout the church as someone else entered. Judge Frollo's eyes widened.

"Chernabog Montague," he gasped as the man entered and stood in front of the front pew. "I-I don't want any trouble in my church!" he warned, remembering that the two families were enemies.

"Worry not, good Judge," Maleficent said calmly. "We did not come to fight, we came to talk." She smirked up at Chernabog. "We didn't get much time to talk last night."

"When thou crashed the Capulet party," Judge Frollo mumbled, trying to piece this together. "Thou met with Maleficent?"

"Much more than met," Maleficent chuckled. "I assume you would want to talk about our kiss, Chernabog Montague."

Judge Frollo was so surprised that he was knocked off of his feet, falling backwards into the pew. "K-KISS?!"

* * *

 **Because of the lack of updates, I decided to turn this into a 2 shot. Basically, this is a crappy Shakespearian Romeo and Juliet weird thing. But it'll get weirder, trust me.**


	7. Malebog Romeo and Juliet part 2

**Blah blah blah malebog part duex blah blah Ik it's not like the real Romeo and Juliet blah blah blah not real Shakespearean blah blah don't own characters alright let's go**

* * *

"That's right, Judge," Maleficent said calmly, staring Chernabog down. "A kiss."

"B-But..." Judge Frollo was speechless. Maleficent pushed herself to her feet.

"Why would a Montague and a Capulet kiss?" Maleficent asked. "That's a good question. The answer is: I didn't know he was a Montague, he was in a mask," Maleficent said. She glanced at Chernabog. "Why did thou trick me?"

"It wasn't a trick!" Chernabog said defensively. "I didn't know thou were a Capulet, either!"

"And what were thou doing at my party?" Maleficent asked.

Chernabog opened his mouth to reply, but the answer got caught on his tongue. He cleared his throat. "I-I was crashing. Just a harmless prank, believe me!"

"I do," Maleficent smiled. She took Chernabog's hand. "And I will not tell my parents."

"Thank you, Maleficent," Chernabog squeezed her hand.

All the while, Judge Frollo stared at the two, slack-jawed, mumbling incoherent junk. "Y-You two love each other?" he finally managed to babble out.

"Yes," Chernabog said.

"B-But you were just crying over Cruella!" Judge Frollo pointed accusingly at Chernabog.

"What?" Maleficent said.

"NOTHING~!" Chernabog sang. "We wished to get married."

"NOW?!" Judge Frollo gasped, still appalled by...well, everything about this!

"Yes, right now," Maleficent said.

"Right now, right now?" Judge Frollo pointed at the floor. "This very instant?"

"Thou can do that, can't thou?" Chernabog begged.

"Thou, sir, are being sent to court today, with the Prince!" Judge said. "I cannot marry off an accused man!"

"Accused? Of what?" Maleficent asked.

"Murderer," Judge Frollo stated, crossing his arms.

"MURDERER?!" Maleficent spun to Chernabog. "Thou killed someone?!"

"NAY! It was a misunderstanding, really!" Chernabog protested. "Thou must believe me, I have nothing to do with it!"

"We'll see about that during the trial," Judge Frollo said.

* * *

"Punished by...BANISHMENT!" the Prince announced. Chernabog's jaw dropped.

"W-WHAT?! But I'm innocent!" he yelled.

"Not enough proof. Thou art banished!" the Prince commanded. His friend, Jafar, accused as well, took him by his wrist and lead him out of the court.

"Come, Chernabog," he said as they left. "There's no reason to remain in this land anyway."

Chernabog walked right past Maleficent. Their eyes met, filled with sorrow.

"I can think of one," he whispered.

* * *

"Chernabog! I know we only met yesterday, but I can't stand the thought of thou leaving! Take me with thou!" Maleficent begged, taking Chernabog by the hands.

"I am afraid I cannot allow that," he whispered as Jafar waited in the car. "Your place is here."

"My place is here," Maleficent put one hand on his chest, over his heart. "With you."

Chernabog smiled, grabbing Maleficent by the back of the head and pulling her into another heartwarming kiss. "We'll be able to see each other again," Chernabog whispered. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

"Judge Frollo!" Maleficent stormed into his church the next day, after Chernabog had left in exile.

"Maleficent," Frollo looked up, surprised. "What brings thou here?"

"It's barely been a day without Chernabog and I'm going crazy!" Maleficent hissed, slamming her hands down on his desk. "I've decided to kill myself."

"ART THOU CRAZY?!" Frollo's frantic voice echoed throughout the church. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Madam, thou had only met the boy yesterday."

"Two days ago," Maleficent corrected. "And I am in love."

"Thou's parents would be furious."

"I'm aware."

Frollo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You cannot go see Chernabog in this life." His eyes brightened with a new idea. "But maybe you can in death!"

"What?" Maleficent asked, confused. Frollo began to search through his potions.

"I have something that would put thou in a death-like trance for two nights," he explained as he looked. We can fake your death, and once you are in your family's tomb, you can escape to Chernabog!"

"Oh, Judge, you are a genius!" Maleficent cheered, taking the potion.

"I'll send a messenger for Chernabog to understand the plan," Frollo said as she left.

* * *

The messenger, a hyena, was hunted and killed. The message never got to Chernabog.

* * *

But another message had. Jafar watched Chernabog going about his day, unaware of the horrible rumor his friend had come across. Unsure, Jafar approached his friend, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Chernabog?" his voice came out raspy.

"Yes?" Chernabog turned to his friend, blissfully ignorant of the rumors that had spread about his lover, lady Maleficent.

* * *

Chernabog had snuck into town that night and broke into the tomb of the Capulets. Laying on hard stone was none other than his lover, in her favorite outfit; her costume from her ball. Her horns were still erect and twisted upon her head, and her cheekbones as prominent as ever.

"Look at thou," he stroked her cheek lovingly. "Even in death, thou art beautiful, my lady," he whispered. He looked down at the gun in his hand and swallowed. "And I did not even check with Judge Frollo or anyone else before coming here, I just knew you were dead. You look asleep, but I heard the rumor amongst runaway thugs who sold me drugs, so it must be true, is it not?"

The body of his lover didn't answer, and Chernabog was sure she was dead.

"Even though we had just met, I've decided to take my life, to reunite with you in Hell," Chernabog continued his unnecessary explanation. "And now, I die!" dramatically, he brought the gun to his head and shot.

* * *

Maleficent felt the effects of the sleeping potion wear off. _At last, I will reunite with thou once again, Chernabog_ she thought. _I hope we get along well. Considering I don't know you, or your interests, I hope this was all worth it._

Maleficent woke and felt something laying on top of her. "Chernabog?" she asked, slowly sitting up and gasping at the sight of the corpse. "MY LOVE! Why on Earth would thou kill yourself?!" She quickly grabbed the gun and held it to her forehead. "I shall do the same!" she announced.

Yet nothing happened. Maleficent slowly moved her finger off the trigger and lowered the gun, staring at it. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Even looking at the dead body of Chernabog, she couldn't bring herself to shoot the bullet into her brain and meet her true love in the underworld.

"Sorry, man," she told Chernabog's dead body, putting the gun back on his lifeless hand. "It's nothing personal, it's just...well I like living," she shrugged, standing up off the stone block. "You're cool and all, really," she said, backing up. "But it's just... I mean we literally just met, and you seem a little...well a little unstable," she said. "I mean, you killed yourself for me, and that's super sweet and all but..." she sighed. "Eh, it's just not worth it, you know?" she asked the corpse. She breathed through clenched teeth, rubbing the back of her neck. "This is really awkward..." she mumbled. "I'm going to go," she pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "Sorry about the whole...death...thing..." she trailed off, staring at the motionless body. "Wow," she clapped her hands together. "This is officially weird. Uh...see ya later. Bye," she quickly rushed out of the tomb before it could get any more awkward.

* * *

 **Like I said, crackfic as we prepare for the real stuff. Charbeck and Whilby comin' soon on DVD and blueray and fanfiction dot net!**


	8. Couples That Don't Exist!

**PRESENTING: COUPLES THAT WOULD NEVER, EVER HAPPEN!**

* * *

 **By Kingdomkeeperwilby3**

Finn was in the middle of a peaceful sleep when he was woken by the sound of a door slamming. He looked up to find Willa standing in the doorway of his bedroom in her pyjamas, holding an armful of textbooks and binders, a backpack slung over her shoulders.

"We have to study for finals." She declared, partially out of breath, as if she'd ran up all the stairs, which as Finn had come to think of it, she probably had.

Finn groaned and peeked at the blazing red numbers on his alarm clock on the bedside table. He watched the numbers change to read 11:47, which in his opinion was still pretty early.

"One more hour Willa, please." He begged, stuffing his face into his pillow.

"We don't have time to waste!" Willa yelled. When she realized Finn had yet to get out of bed, she slid the pillow out from under his head and begun to hit him with it.

"Willa, what the heck?" He shouted, covering his head.

"You need to get up. Do you realize how much time we have to study? Two days! We have 7 exams to study for. You better get out of bed right now, Finn Whitman, or I'll throw all the cookies I baked into the lake!"

That woke Finn up. Now, if his sister were in the room, she definitely would have teased him for giving into Willa because of cookies. He pushed the covers off of him and rubbed his eyes repeatedly in an attempt to wake himself up a little more.

"So where are we going to study?" He asked, sitting up in his bed. His body threatened to fall back under the covers and sleep, but he resisted it.

"Right here of course. Why else would I be in my pyjamas?" Willa stated, still standing there with her books in hand. Her curly brown hair was a frizzy mess and she wore a white T-shirt underneath a grey hoodie he recognized as his own with a pair of purple pyjama pants and black socks. He found himself always thinking about how breathtaking Willa was.

She noticed his staring and blushed. He motioned for her to come sit next to him on the bed and she obliged (after neatly folding the covers and setting them at the foot of the bed.) She dropped her books in between them and he leaned over to her.

"Can I have a good morning kiss?" He pleaded, not caring wether it was cheesy or not.

She shook her head and folded her arms over her chest. "No. Not until you go brush your teeth.

"What, why?" He whined, knowing perfectly well why.

She pointed to the door and he lazily got up with a huff. She sure was being sassy this morning. He trudged down the hall and entered the washroom he shared with his sister and quickly brushed his teeth. He forced himself to use mouthwash, knowing Willa would ask him if he did.

He returned to his room to find Willa with a pile of textbooks surrounding her and a pencil between her teeth.

"I brushed." Finn told her.

"Did you use mouthwash?" She asked, as he'd expected her to. He nodded.

"Good. Now come here." He smiled and took his original seat next to her on his bed. Willa stared at him for awhile before surprising him with a kiss.

"There's your good morning kiss. Now let's get to work." Willa stated after pulling away. He laid back on his bed as He waited for her to reorganize her stuff.

"Let me see your finals schedule." She said to him. He peered under his bed and dug up the crumpled up piece of paper from the gigantic mess. Willa gave him a look when he handed her the wrinkly piece of paper. She unfolded it.

"Your schedule is similar to mine, except geography and drama are on different days." Willa realized, her eyes scanning the organized chart.

"That's good." He commented.

"So I think we should study for English and math first since they are both on Monday." Willa stated. Finn moaned and closed his eyes. English AND math exams, on a MONDAY? This was one of the reasons Finn knew Monday would always be the worst day of the week.

"Do you have your finals review sheets for the subjects?" She asked Finn. He shook his head.

"Probably not." He admitted sheepishly. Willa frowned, but shrugged, grabbing her own sheet from her purple folder.

-  
Finn tried really hard to listen to what Willa was saying, but instead, he found himself distracted with every little thing she did. The way she twirled her pen in her hand, how her eyebrows furrowed when she  
Noticed he wasn't paying attention, even the adorable little grin that played on her lips when he told her he was TRYING to listen.

"Your adorable." He spoke his thoughts aloud.

She blushed. "Finn, right now is not the time. We have to study." She scolded.

"Well then we can take a study break." He suggested.

"But we haven't even started studying yet." Willa complained.

"I don't care."

Willa gave him a look and then pushed him off the bed with so much force that he ended up on the floor. He could hear her very admirable laughter immediately after she had done it which made him smile.

"You think that's funny?" He asked. She shook her head but continued to laugh.

"I'll give you something to laugh about." He warned, regaining his spot on the bed. Finn began to attack her with tickles, making her giggle until she was practically out of breath.

"Okay, okay. I give in. It wasn't funny." She gave in, spitting out the words between laughs. He finally finished and she lay there smiling and catching her breath. Then she sat up and gave him a very unanticipated punch on the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" He exclaimed, rubbing the spot where she punched. It didn't actually hurt, since willa could barely throw a punch, but he liked teasing her.

"For ticking me! You know I'm very ticklish!" Willa pretended to be angry which wasn't working out too well for her because she kept smiling a bit.

"Now. We've had our study break, so let's get to work." He lay on his stomach and listened to the sound of Willa's soothing voice that almost put him back to sleep a couple of times. He echoed her words and memorized endless grammar rules, math formulae, cell parts, types of trees and tons more. His brain was "starting to hurt".

"I think we need another break. Let's go grab some lunch." He interrupted in the middle of Willa's babbling about the alkaline metals in the periodic table.

"But Finn. We still have a lot more things to study for-."

"No. We are going for lunch. Now come on." He cut her off, standing up from his spot on the bed. The two were still in pyjamas, but Finn didn't mind. Willa gave him a look, but finally joined him at the door, slipping her hand into his.

"Fine. Let's go then." She said cheerfully.

* * *

 **By abzrocks1234**

Maybeck and Amanda strolled down Main Street. The moon was as full as the Bella Note scene, and the ground sparkled with water from the rain that just subsided a little while ago. Amanda's wet hair clung to the back of her neck, and Maybeck socks were uncomfortably wet. Other than the rain, however, their scouting night has been utterly and totally uneventful.

"Tonight has been so boring," Amanda groaned.

"We have a couple more hours. We can make it," Maybeck said, still waddling in his wet socks.

"I'm so tireddddd! I was on duty last night, and the night before and the night before and-"

"I GET IT! YOU HAVE A LOT OF DUTY!" Maybeck interrupted, irritated.

There was a silence, and we stared at each other for a second. At the same time, they burst out laughing.

"A lot of duty?!" Amanda choked between laughs. "You really need to work on your wording!"

"You need to work on your maturity!" Maybeck shot back, even though he was laughing just as much as her.

Soon, their laughter died down, and the echoes in Main Street fell back to silence. Maybeck sighed, before looking back at Amanda. She bit her lip, holding back a giggle. He just realized how cute she looked when she did that.

"You and Finn aren't dating, are you?" Maybeck asked her. Amanda looked surprised.

"WHAT? No!"

"Good," he said simply, wrapping his arm around her waist and smacking his lips against hers. It came out of nowhere, and it was fantastic. Amanda gasped, before melting into the kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled the tall boy closer to her, rising to her toes to reach his lips.

They pulled away, gasping for breath. Amanda smiled a small, lopsided, and open-mouthed.

"You're not a bad kisser, Donnie," she muttered, running her pointer finger across his lips. "Not bad at all."

"So I made the cut?" he smirked. Amanda pursed her lips in pretend thought.

"Hmmm, I dunno...I might have to get another sample," she joked.

"Why have a sample when you can have the whole thing?" Maybeck chuckled, pulling her back in for another kiss.

* * *

 **By Kingdomkeeperwilby3**

The night that Jess had been dreading had finally arrived. The spring formal. It's not that Jess didn't enjoy school functions, she did- they were always lots of fun- but she was the only one of her friends who didn't have a date. Even her own sister.

Jess lay upside down on her bed and listened to Amanda drabble on about her date, Finn Whitman as she curled her pinned straight locks. She toyed with the plush unicorn sitting next to her pillow. That was one thing about Jess. She was obsessed with unicorns.

Jess rolled her eyes. She was done hearing about Finn.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Amanda asked her.

"No." She stated simply.

"And why not?" Amanda replied, raising one eyebrow.

"What's the use? Everyone has a date except me."

"Still Jess. Dances are so much fun. Get your butt off that bed and in your dress. Come on. For me?" She batted her eyelashes at Jess.

Jess huffed and rolled off the bed. She trudged to her closet and slipped on the dress she bought three days previous.

She undressed and undid the zipper on the back of the dress. She slid the dress over her head and tied the zipper again. She walked over the mirror and admired it. It was a deep cerulean blue with a gold waist band. It was the one shoulder variation and had gems up to the waist from the top. The skirt was the plain blue with a starchy skirt. Jess smoothed the skirt and tucked a strand of freshly dyed honey-blonde hair behind her ear. She smiled to herself. She had to admit. This dress looked pretty good on her.

Soon after she had tied her hair up into a fancy bun, there was a small knock ran out through the room.

"Finn's here." Jess grumbled.

"Uhh. Finns not coming for another hour and a half. Who could that be."

Jess shrugged and walked to the door. Upon opening it, she was shocked.

"Philby?" She questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you to the dance. " he declared triumphantly.

Jess's mouth hung open. "What?" She asked, confused.

"That's right. Your coming with me." He repeated.

Amanda's laughter rang out behind them. Jess turned around and gave her a look that read 'what should I do?'

Amanda tossed her, her purse and smirked. "Have fun." She mouthed.

Philby extended his arm to jess and she apprehensively hooked her arm through his.

She closed the door behind her and off they went.

"I'm going to make sure we have an amazing night, okay?" He stated. She nodded.

"Okay."

The two stood at the snack table,munching away. The song then changed from an upbeat tune to can you feel the love tonight from the lion king.

Philby glanced at Jess as she snacked on a Dorito.

"Hey Jess?" He started. "As much as I know you hate dancing, could we please? This is the last dance of the year." Philby convinced her. Jess grinned, toying with her brown/blonde locks.

"Alright fine. But I'm going to apologize in advance for stepping on your feet, because I know I will." She laughed, allowing philby to pull her on to the dance floor, to a section where there was an empty space.

"I don't care. Dancing with you would be worth a few bruised toes" philby joked. She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Philby, you know I hate cheesy." She warned as She positioned her arms on his shoulders.

"And that's exactly why I say cheesy phrases."

All of me began to play, making this moment even more cliché as she danced with philby.

'My heads under water  
But I'm breathing fine'

Her high heels allowed her to see over Philby's shoulder and she viewed the room, taking in the sight of all the couples, swaying slowly to the music together. She turned her head back to looking up at philby, who's smile hadn't faltered or fallen, even a little bit.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked him, a hot blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Because you're beautiful, and I'm glad i forced you to come with me tonight." Philby replied, as the song came to an end.

"Thanks. I'm glad you made me come too." She smiled at him.

"Ooh! Can I show you the new dance I made up?" Jess asked.

"Erm. Sure.." Philby answered, although obviously he wasn't so sure.

"It's called the unicorn." she told him.

"Yeah. I'm already not having a very good feeling about this.."

"Okay. So you raise your hang to your head like this to make the horn" She demonstrated, waiting for philby to follow along. "And you use the other hand so that it makes the tail."

"Jess.." Philby warned, eyeing the crowd beginning to form around them.

"Don't make me do it all by myself!" She complained.

Philby sighed. "Only because I really like you."

She blushed "I, uh. I Like you, too." She told him, blushing. "Now, let me tell you the rest." She continued. "Now prance around like a unicorn. "

She began to do the dance, philby looking at her awkwardly and a few more heads turning in their direction.

"Please do it. Save me the embarrassment of dancing on my own." She stopped for a moment to plead with him.

"Alright fine." Philby joined her in doing her newly invented dance, despite the strange looks they received.

They continued to prance and some people around even joined in. They laughed until their stomachs hurt.

In one moment, Jess's foot caught Philby's and she tripped. She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact with the floor, but it never came. She opened her eyes and found herself in Philby's arms, held in the classic 'dip' position. He placed her back on her feet.

She mumbled a 'thanks' and turned away so he couldn't see her blushing face.

He spun her towards him and looked into her eyes.

"Jess. Could I kiss you?"

"Yeah." She said before leaning in.

She realized this was her first kiss. Her first ever to have, and her first with a philby. She smiled into the kiss. Fireworks went off in her mind. It was a truly magical feeling she had never felt before. Shivers ran down her spine to her toes.

When they pulled away, they leaned their foreheads together.

"I really like you Jess." Philby started. "Would you do the honour of being my girlfriend?" He asked her.

"Of course." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. This was truly a night that she'd remember for the rest of his life.


End file.
